Bloodcovered
by The Feral
Summary: (No characters from the books) "If you didnt want to know then why did you ask for my backstory? thats right, you dont know. I will only go up to a moon back, the moon my best friend dissappeared... thats one day I will never forget, you guys think she just ran away... I will tell you what happened" -Darkstar
1. Prologue

Shapeshifter

I felt something awake me again, I sit up and look around "Hello?" I ask, "Dark.." I hear in a high pitched voice, I spin around and its Foxkit, he was alone this time "Yes?" I ask "Im confused, Tornear told me stories about her and they didnt make sense, can you tell me all you remember of her? Please?" the kit asked, I looked around, it was dark, "Fine, but its only cause you didnt bring ay of your friends" I yawned but I kept myself awake "Heres how I remember the last moon together with her"


	2. Chapter 1

Shapeshifer

Chapter 1

I heard the birds tweeting and the fall water running as it swarmed with fish "Umm... Pebblepelt?" I asked, Pebblepelt was a brown she-cat, "Yeah dark?" I was just a black tom with red-brown markings, "Can you move a little?" I asked, "Why?..." "Your on my tail" I tried to say that without showing pain she lifted a paw "Sorry dark" She apoligized, "Its fine" I replied, I got up and yawned, "Lets head back to camp" I said "But dark... we just got here, cant we just enjoy the view?" I heard a rustling in the bushes, I started to wonder, Why were we even in riverclan territory? "Nah, I dont like sightseeing" I said, the I ran back to camp, I heard a yowl of deep pain, and I thought I bet the other clans heard that too, I saw a kit being dragged away by a badger, I felt bad for the thing but I caused more chaos then this one time, I started thinking about my past "Mom!" then I heard a bang, then thats all I remembered about my family, I jumped, scared, then looked around, I found out that my vision was a dream, the kit that was being taken away was a dream, "Dark? you ok?" I heard, "Who said that?" I asked, then truned around to see talonpelt looking at me, "Hello? is Dark i there?" She asked sarcastically with a little giggle "Yeah Im fine, I think" I said to her, I hoped I didnt wake anyone else, but whatever I did amused her, I bet all I did wqs scream, but then I heard, "Dark, if you need anything, just come to me, I know what you struggle through" Yeah right I thought You dont know nothing about me, nobody does, "Ok then" I sat up, "Can I have a good nights sleep?" I asked sarcastically, this made her laugh, "Sure, whatever you need dark" She replied, then I laid down and fell back asleep


	3. Chapter 2

Shapeshifter

Chapter 2

I woke up the next day an dthere was a kit looking over me "H-Hello?" the kit asked, I had a stinging pain in my scruff and my side, "Hi?" I asked, I didnt know this kit but I can tell he wouldnt fit in in my clan, "Who are you?" I asked, I got up, the pain in my side grew as I stood up "Im venom, well.. thats what my owner calls me" I looked around and I saw twoleg nests all around me, I knew I was nowhere near camp "Who are you is the real question..." THe kit said "Im Darkstar, What happened?" I said, but I think my claws mightve accidently unsheathed cause the kit backed away a little "You just, fell out of the sky, I had to do something about it, I couldnt let you lay there and die, I drug you hear, I heard you moan so I dropped you" The kit was out of breath, I thought I should just let him rest cause he mightve just got through dragging me "Do you know where the forest is?" I asked the kit "Whats that?" He replied, I knew if I was gonna have to do anything I was gonna have to do it myself "What about a river?" I asked the kit "Yeah, but its quite a ways from here..." He pointed at the top of a twoleg nest "You know how to get up there?" asked the kit, I thought he was insane after he asked me that "No, why would I?" I asked the kit, I was hoping fo an answer but he went inside and next thing i knew he was up there "How did you..." I started but got cut off when he said "Go inside, if your gonna want a way there your gonna need to eat first" He said, this put a groos feeling in my gut, eating that kittypet slop, but then I thought if I dont eat anything soon I might die, so I went in and slid near something, it looked like a huge badger but all I knew was there was a twoleg in it watching a moving box, I slid uder it until I met up with the kit, it guided me to this room where the ground was sliding from uder me, or I was sliding away from it, he pointed me the kittypet slop, I regreted it but I eventually ate it, and to be honest it wasnt that bad, I followed him up this rocky hill, I think thats what it was, I aint used to this stuff, but if I had any chance of getting home, this was the way, I sat on the twoleg estg and felt the wind brush up against my pelt, I looked down at all the twoleg nests until I saw the forest, it was about two twoleg nests down, but it would be difficult cause there was monsters, dogs and twolegs everywhere, I widened my eyes, this looked amazing, but when I got down, the kit said something that blew my mind "Be careful if you have to go through the forest, theres these mean cats that try to eat you, I dont go through the forest and I dont like them cats", I knew I couldnt tell the kit the truth but all I could say was "Thanks", but when I thought everything was fine, I heard a squeaking noise and then a bang that made me stop, a twoleg had came out and I felt something wrap around me...


	4. Chapter 3

Shapeshifter

Chapter 3

I yowled, and heard "Its fine!", it was venom, but I didnt trust him and spun around and clawed the thing that grabbed me, it was a twoleg, I ran past the other twoleg nests, dodged a few monsters, and lept past a few dogs, then entered a bush, I finally made it back to the forest, I panted but felt like laying down, my side was really getting to me now, "Dark? is that you?" I heard, "Whos there?" I replied, I saw a brown figure, I knew right away it was pebblepelt "Hey Pebblepelt" I said, I looked down at my paw, there was a scratch on it from jumping off the twoleg nest, and then there was some other scars I had just noticed, they made a shape but something was missing from it, I paid no attention to it then looked at pebble "Whats new?" I asked trying to sound calm, "Alot, it changes everything now that your back..." She looked a little older, not alot though "How long have I been gone?" I asked nervously, "2 moons and a half" She replied, I was stunned, it felt like a day, how did it go by so fast? "You need to see mist" she started "She thinks she saw... lets just get over there" She ran near riverclan camp and then lept across the suningrocks, she said "Stay here" then lept out of sight, I fell asleep after a while but screaming woke me up "Hey! be careful! I just got through cleaning!", then mistfang broke through the bushes, she didnt see me "What do you need me for?" then I stood up and half of my body appeared out of the shadow I was in, she looked at me "Uhh... is that you dark?" she asked, I nodded, I sat down and curled my tail around my paws "We have alot to explain, you should be dead dark, but I will explain what happened", I sat up and took this serously, I listened "Dark, I saw a black figurebite your scruff, dragged you from your camp and you was on the thunderpath, but when you woke up, a monster smashed into your side and you flew off the road", Thats what venom meant I flew from the sky I thought "and then when the monster passed, you was gone, all that was left was a dragging mark and small pawprints, too small to be yours, I thought you bled to death, there was a long trail of blood that led to you, and I was afraid you might be attacked by a cat again", when she was done explaining, my side felt like it got ripped open and I was bleeding to death, "Wheres my clan?" I asked, "How should I know, I got a clan of my own" Mist said "They should still be together, just not at the camp though, the last thing they said was they were going looking for you" Pebblepelt said "Im going back to the twolegplace, I think they are there..."


End file.
